


because you're mine [i walk the line]

by pagan_mint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "sugar tits", Established Relationship, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, hanzo is smol but strong, just the way mccree likes his coffee...., lbr mccree is always game for a bar fight, mccree is a protective cowboyfriend, short but sweet, there is no kissing but i promise it's Gay.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagan_mint/pseuds/pagan_mint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse "YeeHaw" McCree: former delinquent, current defender of the innocent, fighter of injustice, guardian of Hanzo Shimada's honor (and capacious bosom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	because you're mine [i walk the line]

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash!

Hanzo and McCree are out getting drinks after a long week of intensive combat training when a man they've never met leans over and leers at Hanzo.

“How much, sugar tits?” he slurs. Before Hanzo has even fully registered what was said, McCree is intervening, a sharp edge to his usual easy drawl.

“That’s downright impolite, friend. Maybe you should step outside, get yourself a breath of fresh air.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. “Why would I do that when I’ve got one right here?” the man asks, waggling his eyebrows at Hanzo instead of looking at McCree. “Cover up or put up, honey bunch.”

Hanzo does not care what people say or think about his (admittedly, somewhat unconventional) outfit. He has his reasons for wearing it, and others can think what they like, though he will confess that he has never been mistaken for a prostitute before. Still, he is not bothered by the man’s tactless comments - so it comes as very much of a surprise to him when McCree, who is sitting between them, is apparently bothered enough by them to haul back and punch the man in the face.

The first surprise is the fact that it happens at all. Hanzo never would have expected anyone to leap to his defense, much less to the defense of his virtue, and he certainly could not have foreseen the terminally laid-back and amiable Jesse McCree assaulting a complete stranger out of nowhere. As startling as it is, however, the second surprise is much more offputting - Hanzo has first-hand experience of the effectiveness of McCree’s right hook, so it’s downright alarming when he sees the other man doing little more than smiling and adjusting his jaw in the aftermath.

In the same breath as the one he takes while noticing the stranger’s reaction, Hanzo registers the sound that had accompanied McCree’s punch - a barely audible cracking, paired with the swift intake of breath that he knows all too well is an indication of pain for the ex-outlaw.

It doesn’t take an Overwatch agent to realize that the man has an artificial jaw, and that McCree didn’t realize that when he punched him with his non-prosthetic hand.

“I guess chivalry ain’t dead,” the stranger sneers, deliberately mocking McCree’s accent. Hanzo picks up his drink with his left hand, running his thumb across the thick glass containing it in a seemingly absentminded gesture.

“No,” he responds, pleased to note that the iridescent LED lights decorating the bar disguise the faint glow his tattoo is emitting. “But his boyfriend is _very_ angry.”

*

“Why did you do that?” Hanzo asks later, watching McCree grimace as the med-pack instructs him in a calm voice to flex his fingers. “The man was rude, but he was also drunk. Ignoring him would have been an easy matter.”

The cowboy is silent for a long moment, waiting for the med-pack to finish its work before he speaks.

“It would’ve been easy for us, yeah. But what about the next person?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “Just because he’s drunk don’t make it right. When you see that sort of thing happening, you gotta say somethin’. Otherwise they’ll just keep on keepin’ on. I saw it happen plenty of times with plenty of guys in and out of the Deadlock Gang. Standin’ up for yourself or someone else can make a difference. Next time he wants to make comments like that, you can bet he’ll think about tonight before he does.” He looks up and to the side at Hanzo, his gaze sparking past the hair that’s fallen in his face. “‘Sides, nobody gets to treat you like a loose man.”

Hanzo smirks. “Except you?” he asks pointedly. McCree lets out a groan, falling melodramatically back onto the bed they’ve both been sitting on the edge of.

“You had to go and point it out, didn’t you?” he demands to the ceiling. “I swear, you try to do one nice thing…”

“Mm,” Hanzo responds noncommittally, then lowers his voice to a meaningful purr. “You could always make it up to me.”

McCree tilts his head to look at the smaller man, a confused frown coloring his expression. “What?”

Half the time, it is impossible to tell if McCree is being naturally or willfully obtuse. Sometimes Hanzo is patient enough to figure it out, but tonight he is just buzzed enough to not be in the mood. So instead of talking, he moves swiftly, straddling the cowboy where he lies and pinning the taller man’s wrists together over his head.

“You said you would show me a good time when we went out this evening,” he rumbles. “We went out. You broke your hand. I did not have a good time. Therefore, you still have a promise to fulfill.”

“ _Well_ then,” McCree murmurs, lowering his lashes in a gesture that Hanzo has come to learn is a replacement for tipping his hat over his eyes. “Get on over here... sugar tits.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh McCree is always shocked when Hanzo initiates sexytimes and ends up saying some kind of stupid cowboy malarkey like “well yippie ki yay” and Hanzo gets pissed and shoves him off the bed. Thanks for reading, and please leave a like and/or a comment if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
